Four Singing Fabs
by WarmDecemberDays
Summary: Trying to spend a quiet Christmas Eve with the one you love might not be as easy at it seems, especially when a musical suprise is around every corner. ArthurxKiku/EnglandxJapan R


**Title**: Four Singing Fabs  
**Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Author**: VanillaStarr  
**Pairing**: ArthurxKiku/EnglandxJapan  
**Rating/Warning**: K :D  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! Just the writing.  
**Summary**: Trying to spend a quiet Christmas Eve with the one you love might not be as easy at it seems, especially when a _musical _suprise is around every corner.  
**A/N**: Thank you Kikee for your Grammar Nazi skills! :3

* * *

Pure-white snow fell from the dark night sky and softly landed onto the London ground, signaling the close arrival of Christmas day. The streets were flooded with brightly colored lights and sparkling decorations of angels and saints. The towns were buzzing with last-minute shoppers, but within the neighborhoods, everything was calm and quiet. Families and loved-ones were spending Christmas Eve together inside warm homes enjoying the time they had with each other. Arthur Kirkland smiled knowing he was one of those people.

Arthur stared out the window of his home, watching the snow gracefully fall, enjoying the silent show. Everything was quiet in the warm home except for the occasional crackling from the wood burning in the fireplace and the breathing that came from not only himself, but from his lover, Kiku Honda. Arthur sighed contently and shifted his green-eyed gaze from the snow to the fireplace in front of him, which was the only other light source in the whole house except for the sparkling lights on the Christmas tree. The flames from the fire created a soft glow that made shadows of furniture and objects in its way dance against the living room walls. Arthur hugged Kiku closer, making the Japanese boy hazily bury his face into his chest.

"Arthur…" Kiku started softly, breaking the long silence that had taken over the whole house. "Do you think we should make some hot cocoa?" He asked and looked up at Arthur with his brown eyes before continuing. "I'm cold…"

Arthur smiled, taking the comment as an invitation to just get even closer. He stretched his neck so that his face was in front of Kiku's own. Their noses touching, Arthur brushed his lips against his lovers.

"I'll go make some right now." He said and let go of Kiku so he could stand up, but was held back by a slight tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked down and saw Kiku pulling him back.

"Maybe we should just, you know, wait a while longer…" The younger boy said, obviously trying to come up with some excuse on the spot. Arthur sat back down and kissed him softly in reply. Melting into each others embrace, everything around them was gone. Arthur believed this to be the best Christmas he's ever had. Being with the person he loved the most was so beautiful, he often had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't just simply dreaming. His thoughts were slowly beginning to fade when a loud, irritating sound pierced through his ears and mind, making both young lovers separate.

Both Kiku and Arthur looked towards the front door. It was being rung more than once, whoever was on the other side clearly demonstrating that they didn't plan on waiting. Arthur tried to ignore the ringing and attempted to kiss Kiku again. The other denied him, backing away from his face. He motioned towards the door.

"You know they're not going to leave until you open it, right?" He stated. Arthur, for what seemed like the first time that day, frowned and stood up to walk towards the front door. He mumbled under his breath, cursing whoever was on the other side for interrupting his day. He held on to the door knob and, looking back at Kiku, said out loud, "Fine but if it's that damn America," He opened the door and turned around. "Then I'l-" He cut-off his own words, surprised of what was standing in front of him. Standing on his front porch were four young boys, all looking quite alike to each other. All four wore the same black winter coats and had the same type of haircut. They all stared at Arthur with the same goofy-like smile, none of them speaking a single word. Arthur was about to speak up when one of them, the pretty-faced one, began.

"One, two, three, four!" Upon shouting the last of the count, all four began to sing.

"_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
__I think you'll understand  
__When I say that something  
__I want to hold your hand!"_

"John, Paul, George, Ringo! What _are_ you doing?!" Arthur shouted, making the four boys stop singing and jump to attention at the mention of their names. In silence, the boys all turned their heads and looked at one another, hoping for the other to answer the older man. The boys continued to look back and forth at each other, until one of them stepped out of the group and stood in front of Arthur with a sly smile on his face.

"Well, we're singing for you, Mr. Arthur, sir." The boy answered with a confident voice. Arthur stared at the boy in silence, his words processing in his mind. He met his hand with his forehead and let out a deep, irritated sigh.

"I mean, what are you doing singing out here, at night, while it is snowing, on the porch of my house, John?" Arthur asked slowly, as if speaking in a normal pace would disable the boys from understanding what he was saying to them. The boy that had answered before, John, shrugged before answering again.

"Well, once again, we're singing." He answered and looked at Arthur with mock-concern. "I didn't know we had to tell you twice before you'd understand," He turned back to look at the rest of the group. "Right, Paul?"

The pretty-faced one of the group, Paul, nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Kirkland," He answered. "We're just singing Christmas carols, you know?" As he said this, the other boys covered their mouths or bit their lips, preventing their laughter from escaping along with Paul's words. There was a huge, gleeful smile on Paul's face, making it obvious that he was trying to hide his laughter as well. Arthur leaned against the frame of the door, bored eyes complementing the frown on his lips, clearly not amused by the boys' humor.

"Those were not Christmas carols," He stated, his words slow again. "Those were your own songs."

"Really?!" John said, mock-surprise spreading through out his eyes and face. "And here I thought we were singing Christmas carols! My, the lyrics just sounded so beautiful!" Arthur slammed the door shut, hearing the muffled laughter of the four boys on the other side of the door. Ignoring it, he walked back to Kiku, who was looking up at him, concern filling his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Arthur," Kiku started his voice calm and soothing. "You shouldn't do that…" Arthur kneeled down and took him in his arms, letting out another sigh.

"I know, but those boys!" He spoke loudly and then lowered his voice. "They just can't leave me alone, not even for one day." He rested his chin on Kiku's dark-haired head, taking his small hands in his own.

"Well, they are your band." Kiku replied, gently stroking Arthur's hands. "They are your responsibility."

"Shouldn't they be their manager's responsibility?" Arthur asked under his breath, irritation evident in his voice.

"Yes, but their also yours," Arthur looked at Kiku, surprised that he had heard his little comment.

Kiku continued, "You are their nation, Arthur. They represent you more than you represent them."

Kiku was right. Arthur was the four boys' nation. The boys and their band, The Beatles, were his responsibility as much as it was their manager's. The Beatles were quickly rising to fame and Arthur had to make sure everything was in order. Whether it had to do with tours or recording sessions, Arthur was there to make sure it either went right or even happened. He was practically their manager all on his own. Of course he couldn't have the job himself, seeing as how not many people knew, or needed to know for that matter, that nations were actually humans.

All in all, Arthur did care deeply about those boys, he would even say he loved them, but sometimes he did wish they would leave him alone, at least once in a while. Arthur did need his time away from them, especially when he was spending his time with Kiku.

Even though they were lovers, Arthur and Kiku hardly ever had the time to see each other. It was pretty special when they did acquire the time needed to be together. The last thing Arthur needed on those days was John, Paul, George, and Ringo to interrupt, and possibly ruin his day.

Arthur stayed quiet, knowing he had lost the argument. Kiku's voice was always soft, calm, and soothing, whether he was in an argument or just talking to a friend. His voice always made Arthur calm down, which always made him give-up in a verbal fight against Kiku. That, and the fact that Kiku would always look into things and actually think before saying anything, something Arthur always found difficult to do when angry.

Kiku nuzzled into Arthur's neck and everything was pure again. It all seemed like before; the whole house was quiet and it was just him and Kiku, in each others' arms, together. Everything was right.

"You shouldn't have closed the door on them." Kiku said his voice still soft. The silence was abruptly broken once again by the ringing of the doorbell. Arthur let out an irritated grunt and stood up before Kiku had the chance to order him to do so. Kiku followed him to the door close behind, as if to make sure he wouldn't run away from the door somehow. Arthur opened the door and the same four boys were there before them. They all had their instruments in hand this time, except for Ringo who only held his drum sticks. Arthur turned to look at Kiku, hoping that he would be looking back at him with a helpless look, pleading him with his eyes to close the door on them, but instead got Kiku looking at the boys, a lovely smile on his lips. Arthur looked back at the boys and, as if on cue, they began to play.

"_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you!"_

Paul was the only one singing this time while playing his bass. John and George played their guitars and Ringo banged his drum sticks on the wall of Arthur's porch, surprisingly staying on beat. Arthur looked at Kiku again, who was still smiling at the band, this time bobbing his head to the music. Arthur decided to leave the door open, to let the band play until the song was over just to please Kiku.

The song seemed to drag on no matter how short Arthur knew it really was. He was beginning to wonder if he was really that impatient or if the boys had made the song a little longer just to spite him when, to his surprise, the song finished. Gently pushing Kiku back into the house, he tried to close the door.

"Thank you boys," He said in fake enthusiasm. "You all are amazing! I'm sure your next album will be great. Hey, aren't you guys going to film a movie? That's great! Bye!" And with that, he slammed the door.

"Arthur!" Kiku shouted, pushing Arthur away from him. The door was pushed open and John stomped in.

"Quit slamming the door on us!" He demanded, walking up to Arthur. Paul came in behind him, the same fumes of anger rising from him.

"It's completely rude!" He added. George and Ringo walked through the door next.

"We have songs to play for you." George explained. His voice was a normal volume, but his face was full of anger like the others.

"Yeah," Ringo chimed in. "If you just let us finish, maybe then we'll leave!" Arthur stayed quiet. All four boys looked at him in silence as well as Kiku. He stood there, looking as if he was taking the boys' words into consideration.

"Actually," Arthur began. "I have an even better idea." He quickly pushed the band out the door and into the falling snow.

"Out!" He shouted and slammed the door once again, this time making sure to lock it properly to avoid any more confrontations. He felt pleased with himself, finally making his thoughts obvious. All of his pride completely went away once he turned around and saw himself face-to-face with Kiku. His arms were crossed in disappointment and his eyes were full of anger. His bottom lip was in a pout to complement his emotions. Arthur froze in fear at Kiku's expression, quickly trying to find words to say.

"Kiku, please understand..."

"They're right!" Kiku yelled at Arthur, not letting him complete his sentence. "You _are _rude!" Arthur was taken a back. He had never heard Kiku yell before. Kiku always looked so innocent and harmless, but he could be quite scary when mad. He was actually frightening Arthur.

Kiku began to make his way towards the door, still continuing his rant. "Maybe if you just listen to them…" Arthur took hold of Kiku's wrist, blocking his way to the door.

"Kiku, don't worry!" Arthur assured him. "I have to listen to them almost everyday! I practically know their songs forwards and backwards!"

"I didn't mean listen to their songs…" Kiku mumbled. Arthur did not hear and continued with his own string of words.

"Please, I just want to spend this day with you. It's Christmas Eve; don't you want to at least spend this day together? I know I do..." Arthur still held on to Kiku's wrists. Kiku let out a small sigh as his expression began to soften.

"Yes, I do too…" He answered. A smile was beginning to stretch across Arthur's face, but quickly reversed as Kiku continued. "… But that's no reason to be rude!"

Arthur was the one pouting this time. He looked at Kiku with puppy dog eyes, something he knew Kiku couldn't resist. Something he knew could probably turn this whole situation around. He was proven right when Kiku tried looking away from him, trying to maintain his angry expression. Arthur put himself in his way, forcing his gaze upon him. After a while, Kiku let his face stretch and he began to laugh. Arthur smiled and brought him close into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"And speaking of Christmas, I'm sure you'll love your present very much!" He said cheerfully, the warm Christmas feeling returning. He turned to the bright Christmas tree and looked at the neatly wrapped gifts under it, feeling like a little child for getting excited at the thought of opening presents.

"Which present are you talking about?" Arthur felt Kiku's warm breath on his ear. He returned his attention back to his lover, a hint of pink spreading through his pale cheeks. Arthur blushed at the question, taken a back by his suggestive voice. He let the words sink in before regaining his composure and cleverly teased back.

"I'm sure you'll like both," He began, his voice low and seductive. "But I hope you'll _enjoy_ one more than the other." He purred into Kiku's ear, causing him to giggle like mad, something only he could be able to get out of him.

Arthur felt the mood of the room change again. The previous situation seemed to be completely gone, as if nothing ever happened. He was beginning to let himself relax when a loud knock filled the whole room and shattered his feelings. Both nations turned to look at the window that was atop the sofa, silky drapes drawn over the glass. Another knock came echoing through it. Kiku quickly broke away from Arthur and went over to the window, as if already knowing who was there, and drew the drapes away. The Beatles stood on the other side; instruments still in hand, ready to play another song for them. Kiku smiled and opened the window.

"Hello boys!" He cheerfully greeted. The band all gave their different greetings, causing their words to sound messy. They all stared at each other, as if to be saying a silent "I thought we rehearsed this" and Kiku giggled at their awkward moment. Paul was the first to turn back to Kiku.

"Oh well," He said with a smile and turned back to the rest of his band mates. "Ready?" He asked and they all nodded in response. Within seconds, they all began to play.

"_I been told when a boy kiss a girl  
Take a trip around the world  
Hey, hey!"_

Ringo was the one singing this time with John, Paul, and George singing the backing harmonies.

"_My girl says when I kiss her lips  
Gets a thrill through her fingertips"  
Hey, hey  
__Yeah, she say ya do  
__Well, I talk about boys!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, boys!"_

Arthur ran up to the window, yelling at all of them to wait, making the music stop all at once. He gently pushed Kiku aside and leaned out the window, making it clear that he was speaking directly at the band.

"That's not even a love song!" He remarked. "You're just talking about boys!"

"Yeah, yeah boys!" John, Paul, and George accidentally sang the harmony out of habit. Arthur automatically closed the window with much force, causing an already-lose pile of snow from the roof of the house to shake and fall off, landing on the band. Arthur locked the door and drew the drapes as muffled cries coming from the boys were heard as the snow buried them. Kiku now pushed Arthur away from the window and drew away the drapes again. All he saw on the other side of the cellophane glass was a huge pile of sparkling white snow, guitar necks, drum sticks, and gloved hands and feet sticking out of it here and there.

"Arthur!" Kiku turned around to face the blonde man. "How could you?!" He got off the sofa and stomped towards the main door, unlocking it. Arthur stood there, disbelief surrounding him as he saw the same angry expression spread through Kiku's delicate face for the second time that day.

Kiku ripped the door open and walked out into the snow, wearing nothing but the clothes on his back. Arthur quickly followed, forgetting to put on a coat and gloves as well.

As he turned the corner of his house, he saw Kiku trying to dig the boys out of their snowy prison. Arthur joined in, both of them falling over on the snow with every move they made, anxiety taking over them, especially Kiku. Minutes passed and none of the boys made a single noise. Arthur assumed this was making Kiku fret for he began to dig quicker through the snow with every passing minute, as if forgetting that digging through snow without gloves might cause him to get frost-bite.

"John!" The younger nation called out, white puffs of air following his words. "Paul! George! Ringo! Are you alright?!" He continued digging around. Arthur thought Kiku's question was a bit unnecessary, seeing as how the boys were buried under a huge pile of cold snow outside in the middle of winter, but he decided to stay quiet, fearing Kiku's anger towards him. He decided to try pulling out a guitar in hopes of loosening up the heavy pile. Upon pulling the neck of the guitar, a small muffled cry was heard coming from within the snow. Kiku poked his head over the pile to look at Arthur. Arthur stared back for a second before returning to the instrument, getting ready to pull it out again. Kiku ran to Arthur and wrapped his arms around his waist to help him. Both nations pulled and, after a few struggling seconds, managed to loosen up the guitar and pull it out, both lovers falling backwards on to the snow, guitar on top of them. The snow loosened up as well and broke off, small piles falling off on the sides, revealing the heads of the four young English boys. They all shook their heads, trying to get snow off of their hair. Their attempts were proven worthless as fresh snow began to fall from the dark winter skies. Kiku and Arthur dug more snow off the pile, trying to break the rest of their bodies free.

"It's freezing!' Ringo remarked, his teeth shattering. Arthur looked up at the younger boy.

"Well, you are buried in snow, Ringo." He stated and continued on with his work. Locating Ringo's hand within the snow, he took hold of it and pulled him out of the snow, loosening up the pile even more. Kiku managed to get John and George out of the pile, Paul finding a way out himself. All four boys were covered in snow, their black coats now completely white, and trembling from the cold. Arthur and Kiku began to tremble along with them, the falling snow and cold wind piercing through them.

"Let's go inside." Kiku suggested though shattering teeth. He did not wait for a response from any of them before starting off back to the front door and inside the warm house. Arthur helped the boys locate their instruments before following Kiku. They all felt warmth wash over them upon entering the house.

As the band took off their coats and settled themselves in front of the fire place, Arthur and Kiku went into the kitchen to prepare the hot cocoa that they have been craving for long before the whole musical situation had begun.

---

As all six figures sat in the living room in front of the fire place, warm mugs filled with hot cocoa in hand, the only noise in the whole house was the popping and crackling from the wood in the fire and the occasional slurping coming from one of the six. The unusual silence lingered around them for a while until Arthur hesitantly broke it by standing up and facing the rest of the company.

"Okay," He started his voice quite odd after the long silence. "I just want to know to settle this once and for all: Why did the four of you decide to come over to my house?" He asked. Arthur thought about his question for a minute. "… Besides to sing songs." He added on. The four boys all smiled up at the older man.

"Listen," George sang in response. "Do you want to know a secret?" With that, all four stood up, John taking out a harmonica from his pocket. He began to play as the rest began to sing.

"_If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me and I'll send it along  
With love from Kiku to Arthur!"_

Everything was quiet again after the last line was sung. Arthur stared at the boys, jaw slightly dropped. The boys stared back at him, goofy smiles returning to their faces. Arthur turned his head to look at Kiku. Kiku was looking down at his mug, smoke rising from it, his thumbs nervously drumming on the handle.

"Wait..." Arthur started and switched his attention from Kiku to the boys and back. "So… He and… You… And you… And… Wait…" He muttered, trying to find his words, amazed at his strange reaction to a simple thing like the song. With no success in finding words himself, The Beatles decided to fill in the blanks for him.

"Kiku wanted to give you something special for Christmas." George started. Ringo continued on.

"He wanted to give you something so special that it would make you remember this Christmas for a long time."

"Something you weren't already going to give him already anyways…" John added under his breath, trying hard not to laugh at his own comment. Arthur didn't seem to hear him.

"So, Kiku asked us if we could sing some songs dedicated to you from him." Paul continued.

"And we all thought it sounded like a fun idea, so we agreed." John finished off. They all turned to Kiku. His attention was now away from his mug and directed at Arthur. He smiled, a pink hue spreading across his cheeks and nose. Arthur blushed at the sight and walked over to his little lover, kneeling in front of him and taking his small hands into his, locking lips as soon as their eyes met. Breaking the kiss, Kiku rested his head on Arthur's chest.

"I know you have to listen to their music almost everyday," Kiku softly said. "But I always thought their songs were so sweet. A lot of them reminded me of you. I thought it was a good idea, but of course I didn't expect you to react like that." He finished off with a small laugh. Arthur hugged him tighter, letting out a nervous laugh. He grew embarrassed as he remembered his own actions.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his nature making him reject defeat.

"Well, it wouldn't have been a surprise then, would it?" John spoke up. Kiku let out a laugh.

"Yeah Arthur!" Kiku chimed in, victory laced around his words. "Now you know not to be so rude to them, you little fool!" He continued to laugh as John, Paul, George, and Ringo tackled the couple into a group hug. They all joined in on the laugh and Arthur couldn't help but smile as he took in the moment. He rested his chin on Kiku's head and stayed quiet, knowing he had lost yet another argument.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen... The Beatles!!!  
Well, since it's almost Christmas, this idea came to mind and I thought it was cute.  
Hetalia and The Beatles obsessed? Me? Whatever gave you that idea...  
Review?  
:3


End file.
